


Puppeteering Violence and Rebellion

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Lord English's Brothel of Exotic Courtesans [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro isn't Dirk, Bulges and Nooks, Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Alternating, Rimming, Threesome, human GHB, human/troll/human sex, mentions of dead troll GHB, nook eating out, sadstuck is strong in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For all intents and purposes<br/>Alistair is GHB<br/>Don is Bro<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppeteering Violence and Rebellion

**Author's Note:**

> For all intents and purposes  
> Alistair is GHB  
> Don is Bro  
> 

**_Alistair_ **

_I thought it was a joke when they said that the troll had large cow horns. Don thought it too. Turns out it isn't a joke. It literally has large bull horns. I can't help but freak out a little. The farther I  go into the room, the more I am surprised. It has several pictures of what I assume to be its kids. I am two feet away from it when I see the chains. The chains are digging in its skin, because blood is dripping from the wounds. It has its head lower but I know it is awake and aware of our presence. I'm not surprised at the blood color._

_Don comes up to stand beside me. When he sees the chains and blood..._

_I know him well enough to say he is beyond pissed. His bleeding heart is pulsing at this terrible display. Then I notice the brown that drops from its eyes. Its crying. I walk closer and kneel in front of it. "Are you okay?" When I reach towards it, it flinches. That action in itself causes my heart to break. I don't know why. Don comes on its other side and undoes its chains, freeing it._

_It doesn't attack or anything, just sinks to its knees and cries some more. I'm lost in its beauty when Don speaks._

* * *

 

**_The Summoner_ **

The pale human asks me if I'm alright. I don't ask, I can't ask. My grief hits me too hard to answer. It the brown skinned, wild haired human reminds me too much of my dead kismesis to do anything. The pale human freed me from my chains. He says his name is Dawn, which I find strange. But in a way it suits him. The other human, stares at me. When he touches what is left of my wings, I can't help but shiver.

His deep voice rumbles, "What is your gender, and your name?"

I can't help but laugh at his arrogant and rude words. He is like my dead kismesis. 

"I am male. I no longer have a name, I passed it onto my wriggler. He is Rufioh, I am The Summoner." I look him in the eyes as I say this. His eyes are almost a deep purple. It is like my dead kismesis died and was reborn again as him. "Who are _you_?"

After I say that, he leans in close. He voice a deep raspy breath _"I'm motherfuckin' Alistair Macar. I own an empire and when this is all said and done, I'll own **you**."_

The last word made shiver, when I tried to snarl, he kissed me. It was hard and rough. It was pitch enough for me. It was so familiar, like GHB never died. Like this was him. Nothing matter besides this hate filled kiss. Then he pulls away, and the magic and nostalgia  is gone. I'm once again a dirty whore of an once great troll rebellion leader who caters to humans with a fetish. He is still someone I hate but but it isn't the same. 

He must notice because he calls over Dawn and they whisper something. 

Then Dawn asks me to trust them. I say okay, and then I feel Alistair behind me. Dawn pulls me to him and kisses me.

 It isn't like Alistair's kiss which is rough and hard, but soft yet not gentle. It is intense however, I like. Alistair's hands surprise me, he pulls off my pants, which are the only clothing  I have. They touch my sides wander over my sides, my 'wings', my wastechut, my _no-ah!_

I can't help but moan when he strokes my nook. My bulge makes an appearance after he strokes my nook a few more times. Dawn lets it wrap around one of his hands, then I'm leaning back on Alistair as Dawn strips. Then I'm leaning against Dawn as I'm sure Alistair is stripping. Dawn strokes my bulge while Alistair pumps his fingers in and out of my nook. Then I'm on my back with Alistair eating me out and Don pumping my bulge faster. I try to get enough control to stroke at least one of the humans giving me pleasure. I reach Dawn and hearing him moan makes my nook wetter.

* * *

 

**_Don_ **

I gotta say watching Ali eat out a troll is sexy. But this troll is really sexy, if I was scared of losing my dick, I'd let him suck me off. But then he looks so close I can't help but wonder how he would feel inside me.

I stop Ali and ask Summi (My nickname for him) if he would like to be inside me. He just turns over and asks me to position myself in front of him. I do, then  I feel his tongue lap at my hole. He kisses both of my ass cheeks before diving in. His tongue is as hot in me as it was when I kissed him. It swirls around, it should be uncomfortable but feels really nice, I can't  help but moan. I feel him moan and I know Ali can't help but eat him out again.

When he stops, he asks Ali to stop as well.

Then he asks to enter me, I respond way to fast for my liking. I  blush when I hear his snickering. When Ali asks to enter him, he okays it. He turns me around to lie me on my back. His tentacledick slides in easier than I thought it would, he grunts as Ali slides in him. We wait as Summi and I adjust.

Once it is okay, Ali moves and the fun begins. It is amazing, the tip of Summi's tentabulge thing hits that place in me almost every time. I see stars over and over. There is a chorus of moans and gasps from us as we continued. We're slick with sweat, and all unbelievably close.

Summi is the first to cum, and he fucking explodes. The load of cum he unloads me is hot and sends me over the edge. Ali finally orgasms a few minutes later.

We all are all sweaty and sticky and recovering from the best sex ever.

I can't help but give a tired smirk. 


End file.
